Dear Dad, It's Vivian
by HairoM
Summary: Vivian Potter is a cute 5 year-old. He loves animals, ice-creams and Quidditch. He also has two dads, one of them is a mystery. One day he decides to write his unknown 'other' father a letter. m/m, mPreg, angst, romance. rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Vivian Potter is a cute 5 year-old kid. He loves animals, ice-creams and Quidditch. Also he has two dads, one of them is a mystery. One day he decides to write his unknown 'other' father a letter.

Rated T for safety.

m/m, mPreg, angst, romance

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the original characters and plot. I make no profit out of this fanfiction, just letting you know. However I do own Vivian and some other characters that do not appear in the original Harry Potter series. **

.o.O.O.o.

Dear Dad

Hello, my name is Vivian and I am your son.

I am 5 years old and I have black hair and grey eyes. My Daddy says they are mercury or silver.

I love dogs and dragons and Quidditch but I can't play yet because I'm too little for that. Daddy won't allow me to have a dog because he says I'm not responsible enough. I don't agree with him.

My Daddy doesn't know about this letter, only aunt Hermione does and she writes them for me because i can't write very well, yet. I can't tell my Daddy that I'm writing you a letter because he'll get sad thinking of you.

I just wanted you to know that you have a son here at Godric's Hollow because Daddy says you don't know. How can you not know about me? If you are my father then you must know about me, and I am sure you are my father. Ok, I don't know just who you are, but I know I have two dads.

Did you not want me? I hope it's not true. I try to be a very good kid because good kids get to have their wishes come true. I wish you were here with Daddy and me and everyone else. I promise you I will like you, I think I already do. Sometimes Daddy tells me stories about you; he says I have your eyes and your witt. I don't know what witt is but I hope it's something good.

I don't know to whom I should address this letter, so I'm going to keep it in my favorite box untill my wish comes true.

Love,

Vivian Scorpius Potter.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

Today I found a cute little lady-bug in our back yard. It was round and red with black dots on it. It went up my arm and tickled me a little but I didn't mind. I showed it to Daddy and he smiled and cast some spell I didn't know. Nothing happened so I asked him what that spell does. "Nothing, I guess," he said and his smile got wider for some reason. It made me laugh and Daddy went on to tickle me and because of that the lady-bug flew away. I wish it would have stayed a little bit longer.

Later aunt Hermione and uncle Ron came to visit along with their daughter Elenna who is older than me by two years, but she doesn't mind playing with me.

I like them all, and I know you would too. Uncle Ron is funny and always makes up silly jokes and aunt Hermione is very smart and has nice stories about Hogwarts' history. Elenna is like aunt Hermione; she's very smart and she likes to study. a lot.

I hope my wish comes true soon,

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

Aunt Hermione came by so I asked her to help me again with my letter.

How old are you? My Daddy is 24 years old. Are you older than him? Or are you younger? My Daddy gave birth to me when he was 19. He says it's a young age. I think 19 is pretty big. I can't wait to be 19 already, but first I have to be 6 and then 7 and then 8 and then 9 and then 10 and then when I'm 11 I'll go to Hogwarts just like Daddy and you. Which house where you in? I asked Daddy and he said houses don't really matter. Maybe, but I still want to be in Gryffindor like he was. All our family was in Gryffindor but I think Elenna is going to be in Ravenclaw.

Have a very good night for now Dad,

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

This is the first leter letter I wrote by myself. I have praktised really hard for days and weeks and now I'm much better at writing. Daddy said I improved a lot and that his very proud of me. I know aunt Hermione can't come here every time I want to write you a letter.

Today Daddy took me to London and he bot me a dragon plushi. It's dark green and it has little wings on the back. I love him! I called him... Dragon! Daddy said it's a very apropiriet name. I didn't know what apronprit was and Daddy said it meens that it fits him. So why didn't he just say that? Somtimes it's really hard for me to under-stand adults. Somtimes they say wird things like: "Ron, you bettar close your shop." But uncle Ron doesn't have any shop! Very wird.

Anyway, after Daddy got me Dragon, we went to Forteskyoo's to have ice-cream. Daddy and I had the same chocolat and strobery ice-cream. It was great! Do you like ice-creams? What flavour do you like the most? I asked Daddy if he knows what kind of flavor you like. At first he didn't answer me and I thot maybe I made him sad but then he smiled and said: "If I remember corektlly he didn't like sweet things much."

I don't believe it! How can anyone not like sweets? Sweets are the best!

Ok I fink I wrote enuff for today. I need to stop before Daddy finds out.

Good night!

Vivian.

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: So, another fan fiction. I really like this one, I hope you do too.

Also, I need a beta reader!

Hairom


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: go to chapter one. **

Warnings: m/m, mPreg, angst, romance

Thanks guys for reading and reviewing this.  
Am glad you liked it, I do too!  
Here I would like to apologize to **SkylerKnight** and **BluBy** and say this:  
I'm dying to tell you everything, but if I do, it'll spoil the fun, right? So please bear with me

**Dear Dad, It's Vivian  
**_By HairoM_

.o.O.O.o.

Dear Dad!

Last year uncle Ron got me my first broomstik (for my birthday) and Daddy was not very happy with him because of that. He said I was too young to ride a broomstik even if it was for littel kids. Uncle Ron called him "paranod" and aunt Hermione said it means 'somone who is scared all vuh time'. Daddy was kindof scared that maybe I'll fall off of it and hurt myself, but he let me keep the broomstik anyway.

Somtimes we go flying together, but my broom can't fly as high as Daddy's. His got a Firebot, but even if it's very old, it's still fast like the wind!

Do you love flying Dad? I love flying, it's Oh-Som! I can't wait to be old enuff to ride a real broomstik!

Daddy used to be a Seeker at school and uncle Ron told me he was the best! I asked Daddy but he said it's an eksageration. Uncle Ron still says Daddy is just modest.

Daddy doesn't like flying very much, I don't know why tho. How can he not like flying if he used to be the best at school? Somtimes I don't get Daddy.

Daddy, do you wonder somtimes if you have a son somwere? Would you've liked to know me if you knoo about me? I fink about you almost all vuh time. I fink maybe Daddy does too.

Why aren't you here wiff us?

Please come to us soon,

Love,

Vivian, your son who wants his Dad.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

Elenna has a kitty. It's orange with stripes and it's flufy and really fat. She said his name is Mellow (she told me how to write it right). Mellow is Crookshanks's (she told me how to write this too) grandson. You don't know about Crookshanks yet so I'll tell you.  
Crookshanks is aunt Hermione's cat. He is big, orange and flufy. He's kindof ugly too, because his face looks like he crashed into a wall or somfing. But he's extrimly smart. Daddy said that when they were in third year, Crookshanks helped Daddy's godfather.

Anyway I told Daddy that I would like to have a kitty too but he just looked at me and said we don't need a kitty. But we don't have to need one, I told him and he said: "Vivian Scorpius Potter you are not old enuff to own a cat!" again! I AM old enuff to have a cat! I am old enuff to have a dog and I am even old enuff to have a... hipogriff!

Will you let me have a kitty or a dog, Dad? Will you? I fink you will. I fink you are not mean like Daddy. I wish you'd come and take me away from here to a place where I can have all vuh animals I want!

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Daddy,

I fink I made Daddy cry.

I woke up this morning and I couldn't find my Dragon so I was a littel apset. I looked for him evrywere but I couldn't find him! So I went to look for Daddy.

He was in the kitchen and he was making breakfast. I told him I can't find Dragon and then I cried because I realy love Dragon and I missed him. Daddy gave me a hug and kissed me and said we'll look for him together. But I realy missed Dragon and I didn't want him to be alone, because what if he gets scared? what if he misses me too and he's crying?

I didn't want to eat, but Daddy said I must. But I didn't want to eat because I knoo dragon was hungry too but he couldn't eat! So I didn't eat. Daddy said I shood stop it and then I told him he was mean and that you would never do somfing like this to me.

That was when the post came and Daddy took the newpaper and I went to find Dragon.

After a long time I found him behind the sofa and I was so happy that I wanted to tell Daddy. But when I found him, he didn't hear me. His eyes were red, and his nose was red and he was looking at the wall, just looking. So I called his name louder and then he looked at me and said: "Vivian...?" "Daddy did you cry?" I asked him and sudenly Daddy looked scared. "No, not anymore," he said really quietly and then he told me he was going apstairs and left.

And then I cried too because I didn't mean to make Daddy cry and Daddy came back and hugged me and asked why I was crying, so I told him. Daddy smiled and said it was not my fault. Then I gave Dragon to Daddy so that he won't be sad.

Please come Dad and make Daddy happy,

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad,

Daddy keeps crying, I know because yesterday I heard him. Aunt Hermione came to visit but she doesn't know why Daddy is so apset. Daddy won't tell anyone, not even aunt Hermione or uncle Ron, who are his best friends. I don't want Daddy to cry. Daddy said it wasn't my fault, so I wanted to know whos fault it is but I couldn't fink of anyone.

Aunt Hermione asked sinse when has Daddy been like this so I told her it was sinse Sunday, when I didn't want to eat because of Dragon. but she said that could not be vuh reason because my Daddy wouldn't cry over somfing like that. So I told her that maybe there was a sad story in the newspaper and she went to check. She read it then frowned and looked at me. Then she read it again and then looked at the wall and then back at me. Then she sighed, like tired and old people do and went outside where Daddy was.

I wanted to know what kindof stroy was in vuh paper so I looked. There was just a picture of a man and a woman, and abov it was ritten: Malfoy heir to marry Greengrass daughter. It wasn't a sad story at all! So I looked for vuh sad story but I couldn't find it. Maybe aunt Hermione hid it wiff a spel?

Dad, was is heir?

Love,

Vivian.

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: In my other fanfiction 'Alive' I named the baby Vivian James Potter, but in this one I named him Vivian Scorpius Potter. The main reason is Harry wanting to call his newborn son by a name which Draco liked very much. Another reason is that Scorpius, like Draco, is a constellation and Harry wanted a name that would always remind him of Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**  
Warnings: m/m, mPreg, angst, romance.

**A/N**: a major problem had occurred while uploading this chapter (without me noticing). If you've already read this chapter you may have noticed some missing words in the last letter. I honestly don't know what happened or why they disappeared. I just know I didn't want to leave it like that so I had to upload this chapter again.  
I am truly sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused, or if you received a notification and thought that the fourth chapter is out.

**Dear Dad, It's Vivian**

_By HairoM_

.o.O.O.o.

Dear Dad,

Daddy and I went to Diegon alli on Satarday. We don't go there a lot becasue Daddy doesn't like places wiff many people. But on Satarday we went there because it was Elenna's birfday! She's now 7 and she finks she's so big. She doesn't look older to me, tho.

Daddy and I got her a pink kitty plushi and a wird book for girls wiff loads of flowers and hearts and buterflys. I didn't like it but Daddy said it wasn't for me anyway.

While we were there, some people came to us and started talking to my Daddy. They even took a photo wiff us. When I asked Daddy who they were he said he had no idea. It made me laff and Daddy laffed too. I like it when he does because Daddy's laff is very nice.

After we finished, we went to Elenna's house. I wanted to give her the presents then but aunt Hermione said not yet. I just wanted to know if Elenna likes our presents because I didn't fink she would.

All vuh Weaslys were there: Grampa and Gramma Weasley, Elenna's uncles and aunt, and teheir kids. But vuh best fing for me was that Teddy was there too.

Teddy is my Daddy's godson and I supah like him. Teddy is half where-wolf and his supah cool. I want to be like him when I'm seven. Elenna likes Teddy but Teddy said girls are winey. I agree wiff him! Girls cry all vuh time!

Anyway, Gramma Molly made a hyuge cake and it was Oh-Som! Elenna got lotsof gifts and she liked my presents! Girls are wird, right Dad?

My birfday is on Febuary. Please come to my birfday!

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad,

Aunt Hermione comes by alot lately and I wonder why. When she's here she always goes outside wiff Daddy and they talk fora long time. I fink theyre talking about somfing that is supah sicret! When she leaves, aunt Hermione always looks kindof angry and a littel tired, too. I fink maybe it has somfing to do wiff vuh sad story on vuh newspaper, Daddy won't tell me.

Today it rained again and it made me angry because I couldn't go outside and play wiff Dragon, but Daddy was happy. He likes vuh rain a lot! He told me it brings back good memoris and that dancing in vuh rain is one of vuh best fings evah. So I wanted to do it, and I told him, but he then looked at me, a littel angry, and he said: "No way! You'll catch a cold and I don't want you to be sik!" so I had to stay inside wiff Dragon!

I hate vuh rain! I wish it would go away!

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

Somfing is going on and I don't know what. I fink aunt Hermione is angry wiff Daddy because she keeps coming here and talking to him in loud voices. I heard her say fings like: 'It isn't right!' or 'you shouldoff told us! We couldoff helped!' and Daddy said fings like: 'It's over! It wasn't supposed to happen!' and 'he won't be interested! He has a life now and so do I!'

So, like uncle Ron always says: Blimey Harry! what is going on mate? (he once told me how to write 'blimey').

When she leaves, aunt Hermione always looks angry and Daddy looks really tired and sad.

Yesterday aunt Hermione came again and when she left Daddy gave me a tight hug and said he was sorry. "What for, Daddy?" I asked him and he said: "for this, for being a bad father, for being a coward." But my Daddy isn't a coward! and I told him that but I don't fink he heard me. He just hugged me tight and didn't let go.

Dad, please come. Please, please, please come home!

Love,

Vivian, who misses you alot.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

Today was a nice day untill somone showed up. I took Dragon and we went to fly outside wiffout telling Daddy. It was Oh-Som! I tried to do a loop wiffout touching vuh ground but then Dragon fell off right into a puddle of mud. I ran back home wiff him, but when I got there somone was in vuh house, talking to Daddy.

Vuh man was tall and he had smoof blond hair. He wore black trausers and a black shirt and I thot he looked very nice and clean. Then Daddy saw me and he got up.

"This is Vivian, my son," he told vuh man, and vuh man looked at me really hard (like he didn't like me) and I was kindof scared of him so I just said: "hello mister Person, nice to meet you." Vuh man gave me a littel smile then and he was not so scary anymore. "Vivian," Daddy said, "This is Mr. Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Vivian," Mr. Malfoy said and after that he left our house. I asked Daddy why Mr. Malfoy was here and he said: "to say hi and to invite us to his wedding."

Then I remembered somfing. Mr. Malfoy was on that newspaper! So I told this to Daddy but he just smiled. After left Daddy got very sad.

Mr. Malfoy looks a littel scary to me. Do you know him Dad?

Love,

Vivian.

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: It seems like I can't fix the problem :( thanks again for reading anyway! And I truly am sorry for the mistakes.  
Have a wonderful day! HairoM


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**.  
Warnings: m/m, mPreg, angst, romance.

Here is chapter four! I hope you like it!

**Dear Dad, It's Vivian**

_By HairoM_

.o.O.O.o.

Dear Dad,

Sometimes I dream of you. In my dreams you are wiff Daddy and me and I see that I do have your eyes. I dream that you hold me tight and everyfing is ok.

Sometimes when I cry, Daddy says: "It's ok Vivian, I'm here". and then I smile.

Sometimes Daddy tells me stories from his past, like how he found out he was a wizard, and what kind of advenchures he had in school, or about Quidditch games.

Once Daddy told me about vuh war. He said war is ugly and sad, and that it hurts everyone. Daddy lost many people he loved, like Remus and Tonks, Teddy's parents, and Fred who was Uncle Ron's brother and Daddy's friend. When May 2nd comes, Daddy always becomes quiet and sad. I fink he remembers all vuh people who died in the war. On this day, Daddy and I always go to the memorial seremony at Hogwarts. We get to sit in the front line because my Daddy is a hero! You know this, don't you? I fink you do. Daddy never says anyfing, I fink he's too sad to speak.

Lots of people come to this seremony, I fink because lots of people lost people they loved. Elenna told me there were 50 other casualtis of the war (Casualtis means people who died).

Elenna comes too wiff her parents, because Uncle Ron lost his brother Fred. Gramma and Grampa Weasley too. Aunt Andromeda brings Teddy, because he lost his parents. It's too sad, and sometimes I see tears in Daddy's eyes and it makes me cry too, even if I didn't know all those people.

Gramma Molly cries a lot on May the 2nd but one time she said: "We'll become stronger, better persons not only for the people who sacrificed themselves in the past so that we can live in a better and safer world, but also for the people of the future".

I will become stronger Dad. I promise. I'll become stronger for Teddy's parents and Uncle Fred, and for Dobby and Hedwig. And I'll become stronger for Daddy and for you and for the kids like me in the future, who, I fink, wouldn't want to be in a war.

Have you lost people you loved? I hope you haven't. I hope you're safe now and that you're becoming stronger for the future, like Gramma Molly had said.

Love you,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

Mr Malfoy was here again! But this time he stayed for a bit longer and even drank tea!

I fink Mr Malfoy is supah rich because he has really nice clothes and shoes, like those I see in fancy shops when I go shopping wiff Daddy.

I was kindof scared of him at first because Mr Malfoy looks very serious and he looked at me very hard like he didn't like me. Today he looked at me like that again for a little, but I was behind Daddy so I wasn't that scared. Then he said: "good afternoon Vivian," and I said: "good afternoon Mr Malfoy".

While Daddy was making tea I had to sit there wiff Mr Malfoy. I didn't know what to say and I was kindof scared but then I remembered Dragon and I brought him and gave him to Mr Malfoy because I thot maybe he was angry because he was sad. Daddy said some people hide their sadness wiff anger. I don't fink Mr Malfoy was expecting that because his eyes got a bit round and he looked at Dragon and then at me.

Then suddenly he gave me a small smile and I knew he wasn't angry anymore. My Dragon helped him!

"Is this your dragon?" he asked and I nodded my head. "What is its name?" he asked and I said: "his name is Dragon!" Mr Malfoy laughed and I liked it. His laugh is different than Daddy's but I like it because it's nice too. He looked less scary when he laughed. "That's a very apropriate name," he said. Just like Daddy! But now I know what 'apropriate' means and I even know how to write it!

Daddy brought the tea and I ate chocolate cookies. I gave some to Mr Malfoy but he said he didn't like sweet fings! How can he not? He's just like you Dad!

Daddy and Mr Malfoy talked for a while about boring fings like work and business and when it was 4 o'clock Mr Malfoy had to leave, he said he had many fings to take care of for his wedding.

I fink I kindof like Mr Malfoy but after he left I saw tears in Daddy's eys again, like it was May 2nd again. I fink Daddy was sad that Mr Malfoy had left.

I hope will come again.

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad,

Aunt Hermione had a baby yesterday! It's Oh-Som! It's a boy and his name is Delion Weasley and I got to see him today! Babies are kindof ugly I fink. Delion was tiny and red and very... not pretty, but Daddy said he'll get prettier when he grows up. I hope so. Elenna called me stupid because I told her Delion is ugly and I said she's an idiot. I know I shouldn't have called her that but she shouldn't have called me stupid just because I told her what I fink! Uncle Ron made Elenna apologize and Daddy made me say sorry too so I said "sorry too".

Elenna came to stay at our house because her dad would be staying with her mom, so Daddy made us a tent in the living room for us to sleep in! It's so cool, it's supah Oh-Som!

After we had dinner we sat down to watch TV and I told Daddy, very quietly in his ear so that Elenna won't hear, that I want a little brother too. I fink Daddy was surprised, but then he just looked sad and he said: "it's a little more complicated than you fink". But I don't fink it's complicated! So I said that he should write you a letter so that you'd come home, but I fink that made Daddy even sadder and he didn't say anything. So maybe he can't write to you because he doesn't know where you live! Myabe you should write to him first. Our address is: Godric's Hollow 3.  
Anyway, I told Daddy that maybe Mr Malfoy could help and, I don't know why, he almost choked on the tea he was drinking! Mr Malfoy would help, right? I fink he likes Daddy. Daddy told me to not 'be ridiculous'.  
Dad, where are you? Why won't you come to us? Please come, or at least write a letter. I wan't a litlle brother, please!

Love,

Vivian.

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: The name Delion is mostly known because of England's King-Richard Coeur De Lion. De Lion means 'The Lion'. Ron and Hermione chose this name because of its meaning and its connection to the Gryffindor House of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**  
Warnings: m/m, mPreg, angst, romance.

So, it's the 5th chapter and this story is nearly finished! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do.

A/N: to '**The Wandmaker**'- I wanted to send you a reply to you review but you disabled the private messaging feature. So anyway, thank you for your kind words! I haven't watched the movies but I've read the book twice and I absolutely adore it!

Thank you all again, for reading this. I'm so glad you liked it!

**Dear Dad, It's Vivian**

_BY HairoM_

.o.O.O.o.

Dear Dad,

Mr Malfoy comes by a lot lately but I don't mind. I know now that I like him. I also fink that Daddy likes him. He always smiles when Mr Malfoy is here, and is always sad when he leaves. But don't worry Dad, I don't fink Daddy likes him as much as he likes you! I fink you are still his number one. And if you come he'll love you even more!

I asked Mr Malfoy what does he do and he told me he designs clothes and makes potions! I don't like potions very much, sometimes when I'm sick Daddy makes me drink awfull potions with awful tastes. But I like clothes! And I fink Mr Malfoy is supah cool! When I grow up I want to be just llike him, only without making potions.

My Daddy is a part-time Auror, he only goes to work on Mondays and Wedensdays.

Mr Malfoy asked what I want to be when I grow up and I said I want to be a Qudditch player. I really do! Just like Daddy used to be in school. I told Mr Malfoy that my Daddy used to play and he laughed! I thot he laughed at Daddy but he told me that Daddy used to beat HIM (Mr Malfoy) all the time! Can you believe it Dad? Mr Malfoy used to play too! And he was in the same year in school as Daddy! But Daddy always beat him! My Daddy is oh-som! Mr Malfoy told me stories of their time in school, fings Daddy never told me, and it was so fun to listen to everyfing! He told me about the time when Aunt Hermione slapped him because he said somfing mean, and about the time when Buckbeak hurt him and he pretended to be injured for a long long time because he didn't want to go to class. I asked him if Daddy and him were friends then. "No," he said, and I fink he looked a little sad. So I asked him why and he said: "Because we didn't like each other very much."  
"We despised each other," Daddy said but smiled.  
"But now you like each other, right?" I asked because I was still not completely convinsed. Mr Malfoy looked at my Daddy and I thot he looked very calm and happy then, and he said: "Yes, very much". But then, I don't know why, Daddy got all red in the face and he said: "I fink the water is ready..." and he left very quikly.

But you know Dad, somfing happened later. I fink Mr Malfoy made Daddy angry. I heard them in the kitchen.  
Daddy said: "You shouldn't of said that!" and Mr Malfoy asked "why?" so Daddy said: "Because you're getting married, that's why! What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to mess up my mind? Is that it?" And Mr Malfoy said: "I don't-" but he didn't finish because Daddy yelled at him. "Don't screw wiff me Draco! I can't take it anymore. Why did you come here? Why did you invite me?" he said and his voice got very quiet. Daddy swor! Daddy never swears! I didn't want to hear anymore so I ran to my room and I lay there in my bed wiff Dragon and waited untill they stopped arguing. But I fell asleep and when Daddy woke me up later for dinner, Mr Malfoy was gone. I don't know what they talked about but it made Daddy very angry. Daddy didn't say anyfing but I fink he cried, again. Later when Daddy gave me a shower I asked him if he cried because Mr Malfoy was getting married. He said: "I didn't- what, you- no! That's not-" but then he suddenly stopped talking and he looked at me wiff very round eyes. Then, all of a sudden Daddy pulled me close to him and hugged me tight, and he cried! I don't like it when Daddy cries, I don't like it when he's sad. So it made me cry too! When I started crying Daddy stopped and he said he was so sorry for crying and making me cry and he said: "It's ok now Vivian, don't cry". But I still cried so Daddy got up and left. When he came back he brought my Dragon wiff him! He charmed him so he wouldn't get wet and put him in the water! I smiled then, and Daddy smiled too so everyfing was ok again!

Before I went to sleep Daddy came to read me a story. It was about the stars and constelations. It reminded me that Mr Malfoy's name is Draco! It's a constelation like Scorpius! I know, because I like stars and Elenna told me everyfing she knows about them. I told this to Daddy but he only smiled. Then I thot of somefing and I had to ask Daddy. Why did he name me Scorpius? And you know what he said? He said: "because, just like Draco, Scorpius is a constelation. And I love stars, don't you?"

I do love the stars. Do you love them Dad?

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad,

Mr Malfoy wasn't here for a long time and when he came again today, I fink Daddy wasn't too happy. But he let Mr Malfoy in anyway. Maybe he shouldn't of done that because they argued again. But this time was diffrent. This time Mr Malfoy was the angry one. I came back from playing outside wiff Dragon and I wanted to drink somefing so I went to vuh kitchen but I didn't go inside because Daddy and Mr Malfoy were in there. And they were arguing.

Mr Malfoy was really angry and it kindof scared me because he shouted at Daddy very hard. He said: "I can't believe it! Five years Potter! Fucking five years!" Mr Malfoy never calls Daddy Potter, and he swor! It scared me so I hid behind the sofa but I could still hear them. "What the hell were you finking, hiding this from me? I had the right to know since the beginning!"

Then I heard Daddy say somfing like: "You didn't, you lost that right when you left..." but Mr Malfoy said: "Bulloks! He's mine too and you're stupid if you fink I'm going to let you keep him now!" Then I heard footsteps and vuh door slammed and it got very quiet. I was scared. I started crying and Daddy heard me. He found me and he pulled me close to him and held me tight. When I was stopped, I looked up and I saw tears in Daddy's eyes. "Daddy, don't cry," I said and I gave him my Dragon. Daddy smiled but he still cried. Then he said, very quietly: "Vivian, do you like Mr Malfoy?" I nodded. Daddy said: "I like him too." so I said: "but you can't be wiff him because he's getting married right? And you love my Dad." Daddy looked at me wiff his green watery eyes but didn't say anyfing for a long time. Then he kissed my head and said: "I love you Vivian, I want you to know that I always will."  
"I love you too Daddy," I told him.  
"Mr Malfoy loves you too," he said. "He does?" I asked and Daddy nodded.  
"Mr Malfoy wants you to be his guest for a couple of days. whatt do you fink?" I thot it's supah oh-som. "Will you come too, Daddy?" I asked but Daddy said no. He said: "I have to be at work. They're making us work double shifts. But Mr Malfoy will be there, and you like him, don't you?" I nodded again. I liked it. Mr Malfoy must have really interesting fings, and I fink he has a big house because he's rich!  
"Am I going tomorrow?" I asked but Daddy said no. He said He won't let go of me that easily. I don't understand. Do you, Dad?

Love,  
Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad,

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were here today. They spoke wiff Daddy but they didn't let me stay. I guess they were talking about important fings. I hate being a kid because kids don't get to hear what grown ups do. They didn't bring Elenna over wiff them! It was so boring! I didn't see Mr Malfoy since last week when he and Daddy had an argumnet. I fink Mr Malfoy hates Daddy now. I don't want him to hate Daddy! I don't want him to be angry wiff Daddy! I don't want him to hate Daddy! I don't want hime to hate Daddy! Please, Dad, come quick! Please, please, please, please!

Later, Daddy got an owl. It was brown and gold and very pretty. But when Daddy read the letter, he became very white and he looked really scared. What was his afraid of? I hope it's not goblins. I don't like goblins, they're very scary.

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad,

Daddy is sad. I heard him cry in his room, when he's alone. He's scared too. He always looks at vuh door like someone mean is going to get in. Maybe he's afraid of goblins too. They look mean.  
Tomorrow I'll be going to Mr Malfoy's house! It's called Malfoy Manor and Daddy said it's huge! I don't really want to go because Mr Malfoy made Daddy cry and he shouted at him and called him stupid, but Daddy said it's impolite to reject Mr Malfoy's kind invitation. He also said that I'm going to like it a lot!  
I hope Everyfing will be ok.

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad,

Malfoy Manor is huge! And old! And they have peacocks! And house-elves! And gardens around the house! And oh-som food! And huge beds! And I got all the toys I wanted!  
Mr Malfoy was very nice to me. He took me to Diegon ally and bought whatever I wanted! Then he showed me where he works and took me to many cool places. But I missed home and Daddy so I told him I want to go home and he said no! After that I wasn't very happy. I wanted to see Daddy and I missed him, and I knew Daddy missed me too. So I wasn't very hungry anymore and I didn't want to play with all the toys and I missed Daddy and I cried. Then I didn't feel very good and the healer said I was sick and that I had fever. Mr Malfoy was worried but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home to Daddy but Mr Malfoy didn't let me. I didn't know why! I didn't want to eat and I couldn't sleep and I had fever and I wnated my Daddy. So today Mr Malfoy finally said that he'll take me home tomorrow. Yes! I'm going home to Daddy tomorrow!  
I can't wait to see him! When I get there, I'm going to give Daddy a big, big hug and kiss him and tell him how much I missed him!  
You should do the same, Dad!

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,

Now I know who my Dad is. It's you! Daddy told me when I got back home. He looked very bad. His eyes were red and his nose was red, and he had fever like me! When he saw me at vuh door he looked very, very surprised. He looked like he'd seen a ghost! Then he pulled my hand and hugged me tight for a long time. Then he looked at me and told me: "I missed you so much! I thot I was never going to see you again!" and he hugged me again and kissed me.

Later, Daddy let me sit in his lap and told me he had somfing very very important to tell me. "You can be angry at me, I'll understand," he said, "but I have to tell you. I shouldof a long time ago."

He told me you're my Dad. He told me he's sorry for everyfing; for not telling you, or me. He said he knows he was wrong. He said he loves you. He said it hurts.

So, you're my father and you're getting married soon. I just want you to know that I'll never forgive you because you made my Daddy cry and you called him stupid. My Daddy isn't stupid, he's smarter than you! My Daddy is a hero, and I'm proud to be my Daddy's son.

Vivian Scorpius Potter.

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: The 5th chapter! The end is nearing! It's kind of sad… I intend to write a commentary chapter to this whole fanfic. There are some things that need an explantion. Anyway, thanks again for reading, for liking, and reviewing. You guys are supah oh-som!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**  
Warnings: m/m, mPreg, angst, romance.

The sixth chapter! This is the one before the last. I admit there's not much in this chapter, it's just to make things 'a little bit clearer'.  
Thank you for reading, and for giving me such good feedbacks!

**Dear Dad, It's Vivian**  
_By HairoM_

.o.O.O.o.

Vivian Scorpius Potter

Godric's Hollow 3,

West Country

England

Dear Mr Potter

This is a notification to let you know of the successful arrival of your owl. Master Malfoy will send you a response as he sees befits.

Kindest regards,

Mimsy

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

England

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Miss Greengrass

Please note the attached object in this envelope. As requested by yourself, Master Malfoy has sent it back. Aside from this, all other issues and contracts/agreements still stand and will porgress as initially planned.

Kindest regards,

Mimsy

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

England.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Vivian,

I hope you aren't too angry with me to read this letter. There are certain things I need to apologize for, but there are also things that I need to explain.

I imagine you don't very much like me at the moment and I understand. I would have felt the same, had I been in your shoes.

Myabe I should tell you my story, or rather, your Daddy's and mine.

Like I have told you once, your Daddy and I didn't like each other during our school years. We were on the opposite sides of the war even before it started and I guess most of it was my fault. I was too jealous of your Daddy and I had made it my goal to make his life as miserable as possible. I was very mean to him and in return he didn't like me, hated me even. I don't blame him, though.

But during our sixth year at Hogwarts, something had changed. There was something I had to do but it was a very evil act and I had many conflicts with myself about it. I did not want to do it and yet, in order to survive, I had to do it. I was never as brave as your Daddy, or as strong as him. I was definitely not brave enough to rebell, to defy those who told me to do it. It doesn't matter that in the end I didn't do it because I was still not brave enough.

During that year your Daddy susspected me and followed me as much as he could. Then, one day, he found me. The meeting was bloody and hexes were thrown but at that moment, when your Daddy had seen me and for the first time _looked_ at me, I knew. I knew he didn't hate me as much as he used to. I saw only pity and regret in his eyes. After that, things were never the same between us. Somehow, Harry Potter has managed to be the saviour of Draco Malfoy, and that's saying something. I couldn't save myself, but your Daddy ignited a spark in me, a spark of hope. And I didn't let go, or rather, I was afraid to let go.

In my opinion,the war erupted at the end of that year. Your Daddy never showed up for our last year and I had my own issues to worry about. I didn't meet him untill he was brought to my home along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley by Snatchers. I was required to verify his identity but I was unable to. I knew it was him, but I could not bring myself to say it. I still remeber the look in his eyes, pleading me to not let him on. And I didn't, because I was changing and your Daddy was the one who initiated the change.

You probably know how your Daddy defeated Voldemort and what happened next. What you don't know is that your Daddy and I became somthing like friends after the war ended. Your Daddy saved my life too many times to keep on disliking him.

Eventually I realized your Daddy meant more to me than I would have admitted, ot liked and those new feelings scared me. I didn't know how to deal with them, or how to face your Daddy with the way I was feeling. So, fear of rejection made me flee. I left and didn't look back untill I was sure your Daddy was not following.

That was my first mistake.

I lived my life and became very famous and successful but, even then, thoughts of your Daddy kept sneaking into my mind. But I never asked about him or tried to contact him again. That was my second mistake.

I met Astoria Greengrass on one of the events I organized. She has the same occupation as me and we decided to get married. I decided to find your Daddy and invite him to my wedding. That was not a mistake because I've found out about you.

I want to apologize for all the mistakes I've done. I do wish you are more like your Daddy and have his good heart. I wish you would forgive me. I was wrong to call your Daddy stupid and I was wrong when I tried to take you away from him. He should have told me about you, he knows this too, but I know now why he hadn't. Maybe, if I were in his place, I would have done the same.

Your Daddy is a hero and I know it better than anyone else. He saved me from myself.

You're a true Gryffindor, just like your Daddy, and you'll make a great Quidditch player one day.

Don't hate Astoria, she's a good woman and has a good heart.

I hope I answered some of your questions and made things a little bit clearer.

I love your Daddy, I love him very much, but sometimes anger can turn blind even the most reasonable of men.

I love him and I wish I could turn back time and fix everything, but I have no Time-Turner and I think that even if I had I wouldn't know what to say or do.

I love you too Vivian, this is also something I want you to know. You're my son and I'm proud to be your other father.

With love,

Draco Malfoy.

~o~o~o~o~

To Draco Malfoy my Dad!

Emergency!

Your letter was tooooooooo long for me so I gave it to Daddy to read out loud. He did read it out loud at first, but then he became very quiet and just read it to himself!

So yeah Dad, come and kiss Daddy because I fink now he's crying again because of vuh letter you wrote. I mean, I fink he's a little crazy now. He laughs and then cries and then laughs again, and then cries and laughs and smiles to himself beofore crying again. I fink he's mad. My Daddy is mad! So come now!

Yours (hurry up!)

Vivian.

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: Thanks again to all of you who have read this! I do appreciate it and I hope you liked this chapter.  
I'm going on a backpacking trip soon with some friends and I'm sooo excited! Can't wait1 don't worry, this story will be finished fisrt.

HairoM.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**  
Warnings: m/m, mPreg, angst, romance.

Wowow1 It's the last chapter! I'm moved to tears…anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment.  
Thank you for reading this until the end. There's still an epilogue to come!

**Dear Dad, It's Vivian**  
_By HairoM_

.o.O.O.o.

Draco,

You're one crazy bastard. Bloody hell! What were you thinking? I can't believe it. I don't know what to say. You're... you're bloody...URGH!

Yours,

Someone who thinks you're mad.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear someone who thinks I'm mad,

Well, yes of course, I'm mad for you! And you know what? I think you're maddeningly in love with me. So much that I bet you're smiling right now as you read this even though you want to kick me between the legs.

What were you going to write anyway? Because I have a few suggestions: "you're bloody gorgeous!", "you're bloody smart!" or "you're bloody amazing!" and some more.

Admit it, you love me. Well, I don't blame you. I am gorgeous, and I am smart. I also have like, the most amazing body and my skills in bed are quite a phenomenon. I'm pretty sure you can confirm that.

Speaking of my skills, I think we've managed to produce quite the little devil, don't you? Personally I think one isn't enough...

Yours,

Someone who is sure he's crazy for you.

~o~o~o~o~

Malfoy,

Fuck you.

~o~o~o~o~

Potter,

Quite the opposite.  
I'm waiting.

~o~o~o~o~

Draco,

Please... what are you doing? Do you know what you're doing? You're being ridiculous.

You know I do. I do. But I've made a mistake. I was wrong and you're not helping at all by acting like... like you did.

Harry.

~o~o~o~o~

Harry, you silly Gryffindor!

What about me? You completely ignore my mistakes as if I've never made them. Are you just going to pretend that I wasn't wrong?

Draco.

~o~o~o~o~

Draco,

Yes.

Harry.

~o~o~o~o~

Harry,

So am I. I love you.

Draco.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Elenna,

I'm going to tell you somefing but you can't tell it to anybody else! It's supah secret!

My Dad came home! Not my Daddy, my other Dad! His name is Draco Malfoy.

He came to our house yesterday and when my Daddy saw him he- you know what he did? He punched him haha! My Daddy punched my Dad! I just stared at them and I thot 'oh no! Now Dad's gonna kick him!' but my Dad didn't kick him. He kissed him! Yuk! Anyway, after they finished kissing Daddy punched Dad again and Dad said: 'what was that for?' so Daddy said: 'just because I felt like it'.

Then they saw me and Daddy got red like a tometoe. Dad laughed and said somefing in Daddy's ear and Daddy got even reder!

"So, Vivian Scorpius Potter," my Dad said and he smiled. "Do you think your Daddy loves me?"

"Yes he does!" I said and I smiled too. "He wants to kiss you again and he cried when you called him stupid." But then I remembered that I was angry at him so I told him that if he ever calls my Daddy stupid again I'll kick his but! Dad looked at me and then kissed my head and said he'll never call Daddy stupid again and if he does he'll let me kick his but!

Anyway, after that they talked for some time and then Dad left.

Don't tell anybody about this!

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Elenna,

I will write it like that if I want to. I'm finking somfing, that I fink that somfing is wrong wiff you. So there.

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dad!

You came! You came! You came! But what took you so long? Didn't I tell you that Daddy was going insane? Did you want him to be crazy? Are you going to come over again? Oh please come! Please come live wiff us! You can sleep in my bed, I don't my mind! Oh please come, Dad! I've been a very good boy! I won't ask for a pet or go out flying wifout telling, and I'll stop eating ice-creams all the time, I promise!

Love,

Vivian.

~o~o~o~o~

Harry,

You're probably wondering why I'm writing, since I can instead come and talk to you face to face. But I've figured you might want to be left alone right now, and think or whatever you guys do.

Actually, I wouldn't have found out, hadn't someone written a letter to another someone. Don't tell Vivian or he might think that Elenna told me. She didn't. I found the letter.

You know, I think Malfoy is ok. He used to be a real bastard but I think he's grown up. We all did, I guess. The fact that Ron can acknowledge his presence and give him a polite nod is proof enough of that.

I remember what he used to be like and I admit I might never be able to forget. But the person he's grown into is very different. He's mature, and that's all the difference between a boy and a man.

I know you love him; you have for the past five-nearly six-years. I've suspected that Vivian's Dad would turn out to be someone like Malfoy. Don't worry you hid it very well, but I just thought it strange that you never told the other father about your mutual so. Had it been any other guy, you would've told him, but Malfoy had always managed to make you do rather stupid things.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say here Harry is, that it's ok with Ron and me. Well, Ron's a little grumpy but he'll get over himself. Just make sure Malfoy doesn't tease him too much, will you? It's hard enough to handle Ron without Malfoy trying to get to him all the time.

Lots of love to you and Vivian,

Hermione.

~o~o~o~o~

Harry,

I just want you to know that I love you. That's all.

Love,

Draco.

P.S. I'll kill you if you ever make a comment on this sappy massage.

~o~o~o~o~

Draco,

Aw, how cute is that? You wrote me a love note! Now you've confirmed what we knew all along: you're a helplessly romantic bloke with feelings! Do you love pink and roses too?

Yours,

Harry.

~o~o~o~o~

Potter!

That's it! Now you've done it! I'm divorcing you!

Draco.

~o~o~o~o~

Malfoy,

We aren't even married, you can't divorce me.

Harry.

~o~o~o~o~

Potter,

Will you marry me?

Draco.

~o~o~o~o~

**Yes.**

~o~o~o~o~

Dads,

Does it mean I'm going to be a Malfoy now? Oh and can I please get a little brother for my birfday? And a pet? And ice creams? And a new broomstik? because mine's broken!

Thanks,

Vivian.

P.S. How long does it take for the stork to bring a baby?

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: Finally! It's over! I'm relieved yet sad. Although I still have more work to do. Expect an epilogue and an explanation chapter. Bye guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: see chapter one****.**

**Warnings: ****m/m**, mPreg, angst, romance.

The epilogue is finally finished! I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Dear Dad, It's Vivian - Epilogue**

_By HairoM_

.o.O.O.o.

Dear Elenna,

You still oh me an ice-cream. It was my Daddy and Dad's wedding! And you said if I danced with you, you'll buy me an ice-cream. So, when am I going to get my ice-cream? It's been three days! If you don't come soon I'll tell your Mommy that you read her books. The ones you aren't allowed to.

Anyway, I have somfing more important to tell you.

Last night...it was dark, and our new house is very very big. And I was in my room but I couldn't sleep so I thought I would go to my Daddies room. So I left my room and when I looked out the windows it was very very dark outside. I wasn't scared of course, but Teddy told me that if you look at the darkness for too long you get dragon pox so I didn't look. I hurried to my Daddies room, and I wanted to get in, but then I stopped.

I heard really strange noises. They were a little scary but then I heard my parents' voices.

I could hear Daddy's voice when he gasped, I think, and then he said: "Draco...!"

Then I heard my Dad say: "You like it Harry?" and his voice was very... strange.

"Yes...! More...!" Daddy sounded very excited about somefing, I don't know what.

"So impatient!" Dad scolded him! And then he said: "I'll have to punish you, won't I?" and it made me gasp. My dad was going to punish my Daddy! I wanted to do somefing but I couldn't understand anything. Why was my Dad being mean to my Daddy? Did my Daddy do somefing bad? I hoped not.

Suddenly Daddy cried: "Oh Draco! Please..." he was begging for mercy I know it! I could hear my Daddy panting, but what's weird, Dad was panting too! Like he just came back from running around the Manor!

"Say it, Harry," my Dad said, "say it..."

"Please..." Daddy said (he was begging!) "please...need you...inside-!"

Ok I don't get it. They were both inside the house! What was Daddy saying? And why did he sound like, really, really weird?

But the scariest part came after that.

It was dark outside... and the wind was blowing hard... I listened very hard, and for some time I could only hear them breathing very loud and panting and gasping and making other scary noises. I thought that I should knock, because maybe they were in trouble and the only one who could hear tham was me. But then Daddy suddenly cried and I jumped like, so high I could almost touch the ceiling.

"Ungh...DRACO!"

And Dad cried too: "Harry!" and that was it. I was afraid to go in there, but I had to, because they were in trouble and I had to save them so I opened the door and ran inside.

Daddy and Dad were very surprised to see (so it means my sneaking skills has improved) but they didn't look like they were in danger. They were in their bed. But both of them became red like tomatoes and Daddy cried: "Vivian! what are you doing out of your bed?" and I think he was embarrassed about somefing.

"I couldn't sleep," I said and Dad blinked at me many times. "And when I came here, I heard scary noises." They looked at each other, horrified. Maybe there was somefing scary outside after all!

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked.

"Um..." Daddy said, all red in the face and looked up at Dad. But Dad smiled and winked at him and then turned to me. "Of course you can," he said. They made room for me on the bed and we went to sleep.

What do you fink happened? Maybe you should ask your Mom, she knows everyfing.

Yours,

Vivian Potter-Malfoy

~o~o~o~o~

Harry James Potter!

HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SILENCING SPELLS IN YOUR LIFE! I suggest you bloody START USING THEM!

Hermione.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Vivian,

It's 'owe' not 'oh' and 'somthing', not somefing! And don't write 'fink'! 'Think' is the right word.

If you tell my Mommy then I'll tell your Daddy that you ate all the ice-cream he bought.

From what you wrote, I think your parents were doing some exercise, like in my gym class. When you do exercise you pant alot and it's hard to breathe. Maybe your Dad was helping your Daddy. But I'm not so sure, so I showed the letter to Mom.

For some reason she was furious! I think it's because they were doing exercise at night. I did too, once, and she was angry at me and said that nights are meant for sleeping, not for practicing my gymnastic moves.

Yours,

Elenna.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Weasley,

Jealous that our sex life is more exciting than yours, are you? Don't take your frustration out on us, that's what your husband is for.

Best regards to you all,

D Potter-Malfoy.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Malfoy,

Don't you talk to my wife like that you bloody git!

Ronald Weasley.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I'm so embarrassed...! I can't believe we forgot the silencing spells! Blimey...

Anyhow, I'm really sorry for Draco's words. He's going to get his pubishment for sure.

Love,

Harry.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Weasleys,

Sincere apologies from my truly regretful heart. Words could never describe my deep remorse for what i've wrote. Please do forgive this poor man who will not be able to go on without your forgiveness.

Yours truly,

Draco Potter-Malfoy.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Weasleys,

Ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now will you please tell Harry that I have apologized? Twice, even?

Thank you very much,

Draco.

P.S. seriously, I'm sorry. I was only joking. This makes it the third time(!)

.o.O.O.o.

**Two years later...**

.o.o.o.o.

Dear Dad and Daddy,

I ate all the ice-cream.

Padfoot drooled on the couch and ate Dad's favorite salty biscuits.

My broom is broken again because Teddy rode on it-again!

Aunt Hermione sends you her love. Uncle Ron too, but he doesn't want me to write it.

Grandma Molly baked muffins! They're awesome! Maybe we can save you some for when you get back. When are you coming back?

Aiden misses you. I told him that big boys don't cry but he wouldn't listen to me, so I gave him Dragon and he chewed his tail! So I told him I miss you too so that he won't feel alone, but only because I didn't want him to cry again.

Hurry and come home soon!

Love,

Vivian and Aiden.

~o~o~o~o~

To our dear, dear Vivian Scorpius and Aiden Caelum!

We've only been gone for one day. We'll be back home by tomorrow, really. Be good kids and behave. Don't give Ron and Hermione too much trouble, ok?

Love,

Dads.

~o~o~o~o~

Dear Dads,

Ok.

Vivian and Aiden.

P.S. Aiden drew a picture for you. It really sucks but I added it anyway.

.o.O.O.o.

A/N: Now it's truly the end! So sad... I wanted the epilogue to be light and humurous. I hope it at least amde you smile :)

HairoM


End file.
